ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Monsters (website)/Posts/2014/October
October #MonsterArt Contest Winners!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542c27acd73688f4628b45d3 Amazing fan Art. O' what a beautiful morninghttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542be6a588cb98330d8b4569 Celebrating our Billboard #1 Top 200, #1 Jazz and #1 Traditional Jazz Albums in the US! Sending Tony love across the seas. And to the fans, it's hard to even find words. I'll put it in a song ��https://littlemonsters.com/post/542c1db61fc1e6c51d8b4569 So happy today, it's like dream. Somebody pinch me, but don't wake me. Heaven, I'm in heavenhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542c24503473335f018b4569 Stockholm Sweden Jazzy Baby. Asia even wore her smoking jacket!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542c284634733312188b4569 #Monster4Life thanks for the beautiful celebration outside the hotel today! You're one and a million!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542c2a3088cb983b088b4569 #HausWork or champagne & sandwiches. ������https://littlemonsters.com/post/542c2c6165286304478b4569 #HausWorkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542d729d1fc1e6bc0a8b4569 Getting ready to leave beautiful Stockholm for Hamburg! #HausWork #jazzpunk #cheektocheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542d744388cb98d0698b4569 "I guess I'm, Just a lucky so and so." -Mack David & Duke Ellingtonhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542d7be188cb98ec348b4569 Singing at the restaurant, I'm so happy. Nothing better than having your best friends with you. #cheektocheekhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542d82d61fc1e60b588b4569 Bye bye Sweden I'll miss you! ����https://littlemonsters.com/post/542d9ed088cb98a4228b4569 Uh Oh...it's time monsters. Paws Uphttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542dc8463473332a5a8b4569 #HausWork @nspired1 having a real night with the kids, we sure know how to party. #jazzpunkhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542df3a888cb9875528b4569 #Monster4Lifehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542dff7a1fc1e69a788b4569 I'm so proud of Tony, breaking this record is incredible. I feel very lucky to be by his side! What a guy I tell ya!https://littlemonsters.com/post/542dff7a1fc1e69a788b4569 I'm so excited for my 10 am ET 'Ask Me Almost Anything' on Reddit! I have so many stories about recording #CheekToCheek with the legendary Mr. Tony Bennett! I can't wait to share them with you! ��❤https://littlemonsters.com/post/542e8ee31fc1e64c4d8b4569 Join me now for my Cheek To Cheek #AMAA now on #Reddit! http://redd.it/2i6tlxhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542eafb588cb98a7518b4569 What a simply gorgeous hotel, with a view of the water! It's going to be a beautiful day! #monsterstylehttps://littlemonsters.com/post/542fe2cc1fc1e60f2a8b4569 @itstonybennett it looks like little monsters are loving #cheektocheek ! ❤ so exciting miss you Tony see you soon!https://littlemonsters.com/post/54301cdd88cb9811518b4569 So cool the ballet-toe-shoe-heel-less masterpieces I wore in the "Marry The Night" video are being exhibited at the Fashion Institute of Technology! A show-artist who will surely remembered!https://littlemonsters.com/post/543086f91fc1e60d178b4569 Watch GAGAVISION No.46: 'The Lady is A Gaga' on my official YouTube Channel! http://tinyurl.com/kajopuqhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/543114a9347333cd2b8b4569 Off to Cologne with my tour roomie!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5431dfc03473335c4d8b4569 Sleepytime. Starlight shine bright, Breedlove, and sleep all night.��https://littlemonsters.com/post/5431e100347333f74f8b4569 Oh Cologne how I missed you, Beer, Braut, Kraut and Beauty Store blow-out!������https://littlemonsters.com/post/5432a1f51fc1e692398b4569 Dankeschön Kölnhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5432a97434733309718b4569 Monsters are so so special to me. Wherever we go we go together.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5432b2196528639f788b4569 Post by Gagahttps://littlemonsters.com/post/54348311347333e44f8b4569 Me and my Tony, excited for you to see our behind the scenes studio footage of 'But Beautiful'https://littlemonsters.com/post/5434871588cb985d6a8b4569 Me singing my special song to Asia that I sing everyday! �� she's so unimpressedhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/543488c6347333c57b8b4569 ��not caring. I love her so much it hurtshttps://littlemonsters.com/post/54348ac988cb98e5028b4569 Off to Berlin, Germany really inderstand me with ARTPOP, which says a lot because all the artRaves have been wild. Tonight was just fully insane.https://littlemonsters.com/post/54348bd788cb9827058b4569 Beautiful ARTPOP sunny day in Berlin, it could mean anything.https://littlemonsters.com/post/54350e5b347333e7638b4569 Night night Berlin. I can't give you anything but love.https://littlemonsters.com/post/5435cd011fc1e62c248b4569 Me and Ginobili! My favorite player! He's even taller in person! What a doll!https://littlemonsters.com/post/5436300d88cb981c728b4569 And what a treat when Tony Parker came back to see us, he was such a gentlemen, we were all laughing and he told us some great stories. A champion from the inside out! Thanks for the great time guys, I wish you a great season!https://littlemonsters.com/post/543630ee3473338f1d8b4569 It's showtime. I've been waiting for this night to come #artRaveBerlinhttps://littlemonsters.com/post/5436d7cc88cb98b72d8b4569 References }} Category:Little Monsters (website)